Nothing to regret
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: We weren't meant to meet, but because of destiny's mistake we did. And that mistake is something i will never regret, and neither will be the love i have for you. Sorname, Namora -Oneshot-


My first KH oneshot! It's short but sweet. I really hope you all like it!

** ~midnight**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to regret<strong>

I reached out and gently brushed her loose strands of her pale blond hair that has fallen softly onto her face. I ran my fingers through her hair and felt how silky soft they were to the touch. _She was so beautiful. _She laid there, completely still expect for the silent breaths she took. She slept like a young child, so innocent, so peaceful, and so charming. I gazed at her innocent face which when she slept looked to soft and fragile, like she was immune and clueless to the dangers of the outside world we lived in. It was hard to keep my eyes off her.

I guess you could say it took multiple near-death experiences to make me finally see the things you have done for me. Just for me to be able to continue to live, to journey on, to save many others worlds and to finally finds my close friends. You changed my mind, erased my memories and cleaned my heart out. The memories are always so vivid and flashing in my mind every time I tried to think back. I regret nothing of them, yes they are fake to you but they are so real to me.

You are a nobody, I am a somebody but I'm not letting that tear us apart. Even though we weren't really meant to be, we both don't seem to be bothered by it. But in the end when I had finally reached the final floor in Castle Oblivion you spoke to me, saying that you have changed my mind and everything was fake; nothing more but a lie. I forgave you afterwards because I knew you were under control and if you were given a choice, I know you wouldn't change my mind.

But now I owe my life to you. A certain blond hair girl who still remains to keep our promise together even though there was a chance that I will not remember her. She took risks and was ready to receive whatever punishment destiny was going to throw at her. That price was that we would lose our friendship and everything we shared, even our feelings. I could never risk that. But if that never happened I would be here right now and have her in my arms right in this moment.

At times I often wonder to myself…if I had the ability to change time's course, would I do it? What would become of us if I did? Would everything fall into place if I changed the slightest thing? I can't bear to imagine such a thing.

And then I start to look back at everything I have been through. I remember before we broke apart we made a promise that you would stay in my heart until the time is right. That somebody has to remember our journey and that you will be the one to do that. I refused at once but you convinced me that the world needs me, which the world needs their Keyblader back and the Keyblader needs his real memories back.

You have been created by the loss of Kairi's heart which laid in me. I created you in a way and afterwards more emotions from my heart were leaked and began to form into people I cared for. You told me that they all were created by my heart and my heart biggest portion was Kairi. Everything was based off her. Yes that is true, at first my heart rang for her, but now, it is you. But even all the things you have done to me, I cannot find it in me to find regret. Perhaps I'm just built to forgive people even though they have done the harshest crimes to me.

But I know I can never regret any to this while gazing at her. Nothing.

"Sora…?" she fluttered her eyes open and look back at me. I could only smile back.

"Good morning, Namine."

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Eh, not that long really." Outside the sun had already begun to rise into the sky showing signs that a new day was dawning. I watched her as she turned to lay flat onto her back, gazing upon the ceiling. She raised her sheets up to her chin like she always did in the cold mornings. I scooted over the wrapped my arms around her, caressing the smoothness of her skin. I slowly reached over to her ear and whispered. "I love you." And surprised her lips with a soft kiss.

"I love you too…!" She replied as she was giggling slightly at my impromptu and romance side that I believed we would be both use to now. I loosen my hold on her as she rose from our bed and slipped a simple white jacket on. But I had no time to be disappointed as she returned to lie back down next to me.

"I was cold." She flashed me her beautiful smile.

"Guess I wasn't doing a good job then, huh?" We both laughed afterwards.

We both laid in silence for a moment, listening to the birds singing outside our window. It had such a soothing effect. After months of fighting heartless, nobodies and Organisation XIII, I had missed the sound of peace.

In my last moments of fighting against Xenmas, a tiny fragment of my memory of Namine poured back into my mind. Her smile, her laugh and my feelings towards her came back. I was right by side Riku at that time. I had told him that I wanted to thank you and see you but I wouldn't be able until the fight was truly over. Riku comforted the idea and replied that I will and I couldn't help but smile at the idea that I would see you again.

Afterwards we had returned to the Island, my home. You also called it home after months of living there. I was glad to see you there, and living on the island couldn't have been better. I had my friends back and invited new ones over. Just when I thought my life was back to normal the King had sent me a letter, we were on a new adventure just when I thought my last was big enough. I was able to go on that journey because I knew you would stay here on the island, safe from any more harm.

You were my motivation, you were my hope. You were the reason for me to return.

And so I did, after years for fighting for what I believe are right, I came back to you and you had returned into my arms once more. Somehow without words on that day, you knew what I felt towards you and I knew that you felt the same..

"How can I ever be cold with you by my side?" She dug into my torso. "There is nothing to regret Sora." I wrapped my arms around her.

I could only help but smile. _Of course, I have no reason to regret anything. _


End file.
